Downton Flames
by Downton Abbey
Summary: When disaster strikes at Downton Abbey, it's up to everyone to keep themselves and their family safe.
1. Before it all started

Chapter 1- Before it all started

All the downstairs staff were sat in the servants hall, letting their dinners digest. It was 10 o'clock and everyone from upstairs were in the library, playing Cards. Rosamund Painswick was there that night so there was a lot of entertainment going on. Old Lady Grantham didn't seem too pleased to see her daughter however, and rung the bell for a Motor to be sent round to the front. Mr. Carson stood up and left the servants hall to go upstairs. Mr Branson went through the back entrance and got in the Motor to drive it round, assuming it would be the Dowager wanting to leave because her daughter was staying at Downton.

"You rung, milady?" Mr. Carson asked Old Lady Grantham. "Yes, thank you Carson" she replied as she stood up, relying on her stick to help her stand. "Please can I have the Motor sent round" she asked. Mr. Carson nodded, "I have already had it brought to the front, milady." Old Lady Grantham smiled and walked over to Robert who was stood by the window with a small glass of Whiskey in his hand. "Robert. Robert dear, I'm leaving now. Please don't tell anyone until I have left, I don't want Rosamund to make a fuss… She is so loud and alert tonight." Robert looked up at his Mother as he gulped down the last drop of Whiskey from his cup and placed it down on the windowsill, "Of course. Thank you for coming, Mama" he said and kissed her on the cheek. She then walked towards the door where Mr. Carson was waiting for her and went outside and climbed in the Motor. "Thank you, Carson, Branson" she smiled and off she went.

"Everybody, my Mother has left so I think it is time we all retire now" said Robert who was now standing beside his beloved wife, holding her hand tightly. Lady Mary smiled, "I'm getting rather tired so I will leave right away." She walked over to Rosamund and said, "It is lovely to see you again, Aunt Rosamund" before leaving the library to go upstairs and call for Anna Bates. Mr Carson came back inside after seeing Old Lady Grantham off and went into the library to see if anyone wanted a drink. "We are all going to bed now, Carson but thank you" said the Countess of Grantham. Mr. Carson nodded and went back downstairs into the servants hall. Mrs. Patmore, Daisy and Ivy had already gone to bed and Anna had gone to see to Lady Mary. The bell then rung for her ladyships room and Sarah O'Brien went upstairs. Thomas sighed, still feeling annoyed that he was no longer his Lordships Valet. How he hated Mr. Bates for taking his job away from him. He sat at the table, alone, sighing to himself whilst everyone else was busy or had retired for the night.

"Milady?" Sarah O'Brien asked as she knocked on her Ladyships door. "Come in" came a polite voice. She entered, with her Ladyships nightgown hanging over her arm. She placed it neatly on the end of the double bed and went over to the dressing table to attend to her Ladyships hair. "Have you had a good evening, milady?" she asked politely. Cora nodded, "I have rather. It was lovely to have so many guests over again. Did Mrs. Patmore survive, cooking so much?" she giggled silently. Miss. O'Brien smiled, "She did, milady." She finished platting her Ladyships hair and helped her out of her dress once she had stood up. "Thank you, O'Brien" she said as she climbed out of her dress and took her undergarments off herself as Miss. O'Brien's body had turned. Miss. O'Brien then helped her into her nightgown, "Would you like your robe tonight, milady?" she asked. Cora shook her head, "No thank you. That will be all for tonight." Miss. O'Brien nodded, "Very well, milady" and she went downstairs. Meanwhile, in Lady Mary's room, Anna was trying to curl Lady Mary's hair with her new curling irons. "How's that for you, my lady?" she asked. "Not bad. Try to fit in some more practice but you can leave them in here for tonight, ready for you to use again tomorrow morning." Anna smiled and picked up Lady Mary's dress that she was no longer wearing. "I'll have this washed and ready for you by tomorrow evening, my lady." "Thank you, Anna. You may go now" said Mary as she got up off her stool and walked over to her bed. "Good night, my lady" said Anna just before she opened the door. "Good night, Anna" said Lady Mary and she climbed into bed and settled down to sleep. Anna then went downstairs to see that everybody had gone to bed. She turned off the kitchen lights and went to bed herself.


	2. Beside the burning fire

Chapter 2- Beside the burning fire

It was 3am and everyone was fast asleep. The night sky was completely black and there wasn't a light in sight. It was cool outside but not a gust of wind came forth.

Anna Bates woke up, in need of a glass of water. She wandered into the kitchen, still half asleep and chose a glass from out of the cupboard. She switched the tap on and filled her glass. She brought the cup up to her mouth and sipped the water, waking up a little bit more. She wiggled her nose and took a sniff, wondering if she could really smell smoke or if she was just imagining it. She switched the tap on once more and wet her hands to splash some water onto her face. She sniffed again and could still smell the smoke. She placed her drink down on the worktop and walked towards the stairs. The smell seemed to be getting much stronger as she walked up them and as she reached the top, she saw an orange light flickering just under Lady Mary's door. She gasped and ran downstairs, almost loosing step. "Mr. Carson!" she shouted. "Mr. Carson, please wake up!" Mrs. Hughes came out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Anna, what on earth are you shouting for?" "Lady Mary's room is on fire!" she said, panting for breath. Mrs. Hughes woke up fully and ran into Mr. Carson's room. "Mr. Carson, wake up. There is a fire!" she shouted, shaking him to wake him up. He coughed and looked up at Mrs. Hughes. "Fire? Where? How?" he asked as he sprung out of bed. "It is in Lady Mary's bedroom!" Anna answered him and followed him and Mrs. Hughes through the kitchen. "Anna, wake up all the servants and get them outside. Get Thomas and William to come upstairs, I'm going to need their help." Mr. Carson instructed before he ran upstairs to Lady Mary's bedroom. He pushed through the door, covering his nose with a handkerchief and grabbed Lady Mary's hand. "Lady Mary, wake up!" Lady Mary didn't wake up, nor stir and so he pulled her out of bed. Thomas came running up the stairs, "Mr. Carson, I'll carry her outside, you need to wake up Lady Edith and William is getting Lady Sybil" he said and he put Lady Mary's arms around his neck and lifted her. He looked at the burning fire which started to spread across the room and he ran out as fast as he could and outside. He placed Lady Mary on the grass and Anna bent down and put a blanket around her. "I'll call for Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley" said Mrs. Hughes. Anna nodded and looked at the fire which suddenly smashed Lady Mary's bedroom window and roared out. Smoke started to rise from the roof just as Mr. Carson came running out with his arm around Lady Edith. "Are you okay, milady?" he asked in shock. "What happened? Are Mama and Papa out?" "I don't know about her Ladyship but I know his Lordship is awake and is helping get Sybil out. He was in the library when we woke up. O'Brien overheard Mr. Carson and grew worried about her Ladyship. She looked at Thomas and ran into the burning house. "Milady?!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs. Thomas followed behind, "I'll help!"

They both reached the top of the stairs and the fire roared over her Ladyships bedroom door. O'Brien shrugged off her overcoat and held it in front of her face as a shield against the flames. She stepped forward and grabbed hold of the doorknob to Her Ladyship's bedroom through the material. Cora was fast asleep on her bed and. O'Brien called out to her but she did not stir. Thomas yelled impatiently through the doorway that the flames were coming ever closer and they hadn't much time to get Lady Grantham to safety. Sarah slapped her Ladyships cheeks firmly to wake her. Cora moaned and her eyelids fluttered open briefly but she was barely awake. O'Brien thought that the smoke must have gone to her head and did the only thing she could think of to protect the woman she had loved from afar for so many years. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She turned Cora's face towards her chest to protect her from breathing in any more smoke and then covered her with her overcoat. Thomas guided O'Brien through the flames outside the bedroom to the top of the landing. Just as they began to go down the stairs, a flaming beam fell from above them and separated the both of them. Initially there were a few moments of panic as neither Thomas nor O'Brien could see or hear the other. "Are you okay?!" Thomas shouted as he tried to look through the fire. "How do we get through?" O'Brien shouted in response. She looked around, looking for the answer. "1 second!" he shouted. "We need to get her Ladyship out. She's black and still won't wake up!" "Can you see this gap here?" he asked and stuck his hand through a gap in the fire. "Pass Lady Grantham to me and I'll get her out and I'll come back for you" he instructed. "Okay!" she said and she carefully passed her Ladyship over to Thomas. He ran outside and laid her on the grass, watching 2 of her daughters come running over to her side. Thomas then went running back inside for O'Brien. "Miss. O'Brien?!" she shouted as he looked around for her. "I'm here!" she shouted. Suddenly, there was a creak and a plank of burning wood


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3- Aftermath

…"SSSSSAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Thomas screamed and shouted as he watched the plank of burning wood set fire to O'Brien's body. Anna came running in, and tried as hard as she could to pull Thomas off the stairs, but he was glued to the spot, tears running down his face as he bit his hand. "NOOOOOO!" He cried. "Come on!" Anna insisted and Thomas grabbed her hand and ran out, missing the next plank of wood that came falling from the roof top. They got outside and Anna rushed over to Mr. Carson. "Mr. Carson!" she shouted him. Mr. Carson walked over to her, "What is it, Anna?" "Miss. O'Brien is dead" she says quietly. He gasped as he looked over at Thomas who was rolling on the grass, screaming and saying 'no' repeatedly. A tear came to his eye and Mrs. Hughes walked over to Anna. "I can only imagine what happened… who else is still inside?" she asked. "I haven't seen Lady Rosamund come out." "I'm right here" said a voice behind the both of them. "Oh, thank god!" said Mrs. Hughes.

"Has anyone seen Cora?!" Robert shouted, as he ran out of the burning house, looking around for his beloved wife. "Over here, Papa!" shouted Edith and he came running over to her side, taking her hand. "Is she okay?" he asked in a rushed and angry tone. "She has a weak pulse… A lot of smoke got to her" answered Sybil. "Where is the bloody Doctor?" Robert shouted. Mr. Carson walked over to answer, "He is on his way, milord. He is coming with Mrs. Crawley." Robert rested his head on Cora's tummy, crying. "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her" he sobs into her now black dress.

Mr. Carson walked over to where Lady Rosamund and Anna Bates were. They were stood over Lady Mary, crying. "Is she okay?" he asked. Anna shook her head, "We don't know. She hasn't moved. We need the Doctor!" "How did this start? What caused it?" asked Lady Rosamund. Anna sat down on the grass and brought her knees to her chest and she cried into the sleeves of her nightdress. She remembered how she was curling Lady Mary's hair that night, and how she didn't remember unplugging the curling irons. Mr. Carson knelt down on the grass and pulled Anna into a hug. "There there" he said as soothingly as he could.

Dr. Clarkson arrived with Mrs. Crawley in the Motor. As they pulled up, the both of them looked out of the window at the Abbey that was now burning on the outside. They got out and Dr. Clarkson ran over to Mr. Carson. "Mr. Carson, who shall I check first?" He looked at her Ladyship before answering, "I think you should go to Lady Grantham first. She is over there by his Lordship" he said as he pointed over to her. Dr. Clarkson ran over to Lady Grantham, with his briefcase in his hand.

Mrs. Crawley went over to Lady Mary to see her laid on the grass, covered in black smoke. She knelt down and checked her pulse…


	4. Death

Chapter 4- Death

…She placed a grey coloured blanket over Lady Mary's body.

Lady Sybil and Lady Edith were still knelt over their Mother who was still unconscious. "She is very lucky. You owe a lot of thanks to the maid who saved her" said Dr. Clarkson. He then looked around to see who else needed medical attention. He saw Lady Mary's body covered with a blanket and went over to Mrs. Crawley. "Mrs. Crawley, is she…?" Isobel nodded, "I'm afraid so" she said as she stood up and looked over at Cora. "How is she?" "She is alive but unconscious. She has taken in a lot of smoke and she has an injured wrist, but she should be okay. She is very lucky… it could have been a whole lot worse." He explained to Mrs. Crawley. "Thank god she is okay." "Do we know who saved her?" he asked. Isobel looks over at Thomas, "I believe it was 2 servants who saved her, Miss. O'Brien and Thomas Barrow." Dr. Clarkson also looked over at Thomas. "He is to be congratulated. Where is Miss. O'Brien?" "I don't know. We should ask one of the servants" said Mrs. Crawley. Anna got up off the grass and walked over to the Doctor and Isobel. "I heard you want to know where Miss. O'Brien is?" she asked the both of them. Isobel nodded. "As she saved her Ladyship, she got trapped and when Thomas went back inside to save her…" Tears started to run down her cheek. "A piece of burning wood fell from the roof and collapsed on her…" Mrs. Crawley looked down, "Oh gosh!" "What a tragedy" said Dr. Clarkson who took off his hat as a symbol of respect.

Cora started to stir. She couldn't open her eyes with the grit and stinging of the smoke but she roused briefly to call for O'Brien. Whether it was because she remembered her maid had helped her to safety or the fact that she had been draped in her overcoat, she didn't know. "O'Brien?" she said. Her lips were parched and her voice was as rough as a smokers. "Rest, Mama" Edith said and leant over to kiss her gently on the cheek. Cora then rested her head on her side and fell unconscious once more.

Sybil ran over to Tom Branson and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Tom! It was terrible. It is terrible. How can this have happened?" she cried into his jacket. "Shh shh, my darling" he comforted her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "It is over now" he added. Sybil continued to cry into his arms, shivering. Tom took off his jacket and wrapped her in it, before walking her over to some steps by the gate and holding her again.

Thomas sat on the grass, smoking a cigar, crying and singing to himself whilst he look into the night sky. Mrs. Hughes came over and sat beside him, "Thomas, are you okay?" Thomas shook his head, moaning and whimpering. "Why couldn't it be me? Why Sarah?" he complained. Mrs. Hughes sighed and slowly put an arm around him. He settles his head on her shoulder before he took the last puff of his cigar. "It just isn't fair!" he kicked a chunk of grass out of the grounds and across the lawn. Mr. Carson looked over at the both of them but chose to stay away. Instead, he went to talk to Dr. Clarkson about Lady Mary. "Dr. Clarkson, can I have a word?" he asked. The Doctor stood up after checking a servant, "Of course. What can I do for you?" Mr. Carson looked over at the blanket that covered Lady Mary's body, "How is she?" Dr. Clarkson sighed and looked down, "I am so sorry, Mr. Carson but… "She's dead…?" he asked. Dr. Clarkson nodded, "I am very sorry."

Then, the fire engines came…


	5. Putting out the burning fire

Chapter 5- Putting out the burning fire

The smoke rose up into the air and more and more seemed to rise every second. The whole Castle was now in flames. Robert's life's work, his home and his 4th child was almost burnt to the grounds.

The fire men came running through the fields with their hose pipes and extinguishers. "Do we know how it started?" said the Chief fire man. "No, not unless somebody is hiding something, I'm afraid" Robert replied in response as he watched his home burn. "Please do all you can to put it out" said Edith who was running towards where her Papa and the fire man were stood. "We will do our best, Lady Edith." The firemen went running up to the Abbey and started jetting out water through their hoses.

Cora started to stir, still not able to open her eyes. "O'Brien?" she called again. Sybil saw her Mama move her arm slightly and sprinted over from where she was sat with Tom. "Mama!" Shouted as she ran across the grass and sat down on the grass by her mothers side. Robert and Edith looked over to see Cora was trying to speak. They both ran over also and sat down on the dry, burnt grass beside her. "Cora, my darling" said Robert as he entwined his fingers with hers, clutching their hands together. "O'Brien?" Cora continued to ask before she started to cough. "Sybil, get Dr. Clarkson" Robert instructed. "Yes Papa" she said and went to get him. "Do you think she will be okay?" asked Edith. Robert shrugged his shoulders and started to stroke his fingers through his beloved wife's tangled hair. "I don't know. I hope so" he said. Dr. Clarkson then came over with Sybil, "What is it?" he asked. "She's awake but won't open her eyes, she's asking for..." Edith looked around and whispers, "O'Brien." Dr. Clarkson nodded, "We need to get her to the hospital, could one of you get the Motor ready for me please?" Sybil nodded and ran over to Tom who was still say beside the gate.

"Tom, Dr. Clarkson needs the car" she said, almost as a question instead of an instruction. Tom nodded, "Kiss me first. Please" he begged. Sybil looked around at how many people there was watching her. Nobody seemed to be interested in her hanging around with the Chauffeur. They were too interested in getting the fire to calm down. She leant forward, wrapped her arms around him and kisses him. It didn't last very long, as she was worried about being caught. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too, Sybil." Then the Chauffeur set off to get the Motor ready for Dr. Clarkson.


	6. The broken and wounded

Chapter 6- The broken and wounded

Cora slowly and painfully opened her eyes, moving her head side to slide slowly to get use to her surroundings. "Robert?" she asked for her husband in a panic. Robert walked over from the window and sat down in the empty chair by his loving wife's side. "I'm here, my sweet, sweet love" and he kissed her softly on her temple. Cora looked around, realising she was now in the hospital, she looked back at a Robert. "What happened?" Robert looked at her in sorrow, beginning to shake his head. "Whilst everybody was sleeping, a fire started in Mary's room apparently." Cora put a hand over her mouth, giving herself a minute to think about what a Robert had just said. "Apparently?" she asked. "Carson told me that Anna saw smoke coming from under Mary's door and when he went to get her out, a fire had started somewhere near her window and dressing table." Cora shook her head in shame. "Is everyone okay?" she asked. Robert shook his head..."Do you know who saved you?" he asked. Cora nodded slowly, "O'Brien." He nodded in agreement and said, "When she went in to save you, apparently she got trapped with you and so she gave you to Thomas. As soon as Thomas went back inside to save O'Brien, a plank of burning wood fell on to her body, crushing her and burning her" he looked at her face that now turned away from him. "I'm so sorry, my darling" he said, resting his head next to hers on the pillow. Cora took a deep breath, "Is anyone else hurt?" "Mary was unconscious the last time I checked, but she might be awake now and Edith and Sybil have breathed in quite a bit of smoke but they are okay." Cora nodded and brought her hands up to her mouth, resting her chin on them as she rested her eyes.

Back at Downton, the fire was almost out. The sky was filled with black smoke and everyone cheered for the firemen, as the worst was over. As soon as the fire was out, Thomas ran inside the smoky and dusty building and trembled up the stairs. "Mr. Carson, should we stop him?" asked Mrs Hughes. Mr. Carson shook his head. "He's sad, Mrs. Hughes. We should leave him be." Thomas sat on the step which was covered in dust and black ash. He looked at where the plank fell and took Miss. O'Brien's life. He saw part of her dress and ripped it from under the hot piece of wood. He put it in his pocket and leant back against the collapsing banister.

"Mrs. Hughes?" said Anna who was briskly walking over to the Head Housekeeper. "Yes, Anna?" she turned her head to look at Anna. "All the servants are wondering who is injured and who has..." Mrs. Hughes nodded, "I'll be over in just a second" she sighed. "Would you like me to come with you?" Mr. Carson asked. Mrs. Hughes nodded and slowly, Mr. Carson took hold of her hand as they walked towards the servants.

Just then, the Dowager arrived in a Motor and she ravelled the window down. Branson walked over, "Are you here to see his Lordship and her Ladyship, my lady?" he asked. "Yes, where are they?" The Dowager asked. Branson looked around then back at her, "They went to the hospital. Lady Grantham wasn't in the best way, but my lady..." he stopped. "What is it?" she asked, hesitantly. "Lord Grantham doesn't know the news on Lady Mary, and I think he needs to know." "Is she okay?" the Dowager asked. Tom whispered into her ear, "She's dead, my lady." Violet's eyes dropped and the tissue she was holding, fell out of her hands and rolled down the Motor. A tear fell from her eye and Branson asked the driver to turn around and take her to the hospital.


	7. What happened?

Chapter 7- What happened?

"I'm afraid her Ladyship has gone to hospital. A lot of smoke got into her lungs and she is very ill but very lucky to be alive" Mr. Carson explained to the servants. "What about Lady Mary, Mr. Carson?" asked Anna who was stood next to the kitchen maid, Daisy. Me. Carson turned around, feeling too weak to reply. Mrs. Hughes sighed, "Lady Mary passed away." Daisy turned into Anna's chest and started to cry. Mrs. Patmore took Daisy out of Anna's arms and took her into her own, wrapping her large arms around her tightly. "Shh shh" she said to sooth her. Anna looked down, as tears ran down her cheek.

Back at the hospital, Violet had just arrived and she say beside Cora as a Robert went towards the door. "Robert! Wait!" she insisted. "What is it, Mama?" he sighed. The Dowager grabbed her stick and stood up off the chair, and walked herself over to Robert. "It's Mary" she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened, almost knowing what she was going to tell him. "She's dead" she whispered once more into his ear. Robert took a deep breath, sniffed up his tears and stormed out of the door. Violet sighed, tears running down her cheek. She walked back over to the chair beside Cora's hospital bed, and she say down. "Mama?" Cora asked, her eyes still shut. "Hello dear. Robert has gone back to the house to see what is going on. How are you feeling?" she asked Cora. Cora grunted, "What happened?" "You don't remember?" Violet asked. Cora sighed and fell back asleep.

Thomas came out of the smoky building to see his Lordship pull up by the burnt, dusty, black Abbey. Robert stepped out of the Motor and looked around the garden for his daughters. Edith walked over. "Papa, how is Mama?" she asked. "She was awake when I left her, but she is very exhausted." Edith nodded. "Have you heard about Mary?" he asked her. "What about Mary?" Robert looked down furiously, "She's dead."

The sun rose and Downton Abbey sat on the grass in the sunlight. It's windows were broken, the roof was damaged, and the rooftop was black. Inside, the Abbey was a total wreck. The roof had caved in, bits of material had flown to different floors of the Castle, and it was gritty and burnt. Sarah O'Brien's body laid alone in the Abbey and Mary Crawley's body lay covered on the grass. It was silent...

Rest in peace, Lady Mary J Crawley.

Rest in peace, Miss. Sarah O'Brien.


End file.
